Timeline of major events
This timeline of major events attempts to lay out the most important points in history leading up to the Second Renaissance. All dates are in Earth Standard Dating. 21st Century The Great Reset New Nationalism New Empires The Colonial Era Mexican-American Cold War 2039 *Additional melt off in Antarctica drives greater increases in sea levels, world's major sea walls hold out for now. 2041 *US Miltiary space operators begin receiving full artificial bodies. 2045 * The Earth Working Group is established by consortium of businesses, NGOs and governments to to reverse the effects of climate change. 2047 * The Earth Working Group begins digging out ancient lake and river basins in the Sahara. 2048 *The First Nations separate from Canada proper. 2049 * Self-assembled aquaducts are constructed by the Working Group to begin draining excess seawater into the new man-made lakes of Africa and Central Asia. 2051 * Excess sand and rock are used to construct hills around the world's new lake and river basins to shield them from wind erosion. Trees, shrubs, and grasses are planted to sustain a hydrolgoical cycle in the Sahara. 2054 *East Africa unites in anticipation of the massive quantities of wealth that are about to flow into their lands from the stars. 2058 * The New DC Sea Wall is torn down and reconstruction of the old portions of the city begins. 2061 *Human augmentation technology developed during the Third World War leads to a new generation of veterans and retirees who are able to return to life in a better state than they left it. 2065 *Student groups march on Washington DC to protest the Falana Act, claiming banning recreational augmentations is a violation to their right to freedom of expression. * Sea Levels return to pre-anthropocene levels. 2070 *Law enforcement agencies are barred from discriminating against augmented humans when hiring. *Pope Francis II issues the Proclamation of Sapere aude. 2099 *The Guardiola Foundation launches a full scale attack against the orbital colonies. The conflict lasts more than ten months. 22nd Century 'The Balkanization Era' 2102 *The MU collapses after several insurrections following the famine incurred from the colony embargo in retribution for the Guardiola Incident. *Mexican and American "advisers" aid the former MU nations in negotiating a return to normal trade relations. *Outbreak of the Second Vietnam War. 2108 *Intelligent Programs are banned by the US Congress after several Itskov androids pass Turing Tests after professing a desire to live free from their owners. *Mexican funded regionalist movements lead to the Third Chinese Civil War. 2111 *Mex-American proxy wars in East Africa end after both powers deploy troops to secure critical interests. Stability comes, but many countries are broken into American and Mexican client states. *Civil War in China continues to expand as regionalists consolidate gains in Southern China. 2113 *The Mexicanos Libres Party gains a majority in the California legislature, marking the third state to experience such a change. *The global economy continues to stagnate as inflation continues to climb and *Two sentient androids, GB311-09 "Pauline" and I-CL10334 "Hendrix" create a machine by combining base elements from both operating systems. This violates the ban on Intelligent Programs, and they are promptly captured and destroyed. *Riots in Detroit, Seattle, and Miami break out as sentient androids, augmented humans, and liberal sympathizers demand equal rights for intelligent organisms of all forms. 2115 *The 35th Amendment is introduced in the House of Representatives. 2117 *Collapse of China. Separatist groups can no longer be held back as discontent in the Chinese military leads to a coup in Beijing. US military forces in Shanghai are deployed to restore order and put down the coup, propping up a Han Chinese state and occupying the Wu speaking region of the Yangtze delta. *Mexican business interests in Southern China begin funneling support to regionalist groups in India. 2126 *India Crisis comes to an end with the formal partition of the subcontinent. *US Space Force Marines are deployed to Delhi to stop the advance of rebel forces. *Brazil begins meeting in secret with the US to discuss a united front against Mexico. 2129 *Facing the possibility of a US-Brazil Entente, Mexico and its allies stage a massive invasion of Brazil after engineering a series of riots in the capital. A neutral puppet government is established, while Mexico's allies annex neighboring territory and establish satellite states in southern Brazil. *Poland sends diplomats to Mexico City to discuss an alliance against the US. 2130 *Bradbury Riots: The Second Martian Revolution ends after Maisie Luong and a number of her supporters are arrested or killed during raids on MSIF compounds. [[Third Mexican-American War|'Third Mexican War']] 'The Second Renaissance' Category:Timeline Category:History